


Profesor Graham & Dr. Lecter

by faabyy21



Series: Dad is dating my favorite teacher [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Murder Family, as happy as Will can be, non-cannibal AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faabyy21/pseuds/faabyy21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by winter-rain-death-flame</p><p>In which Hannibal (not a cannibal) is a single father of Abigail, and she sets him up on a date with her teacher Will Graham</p>
            </blockquote>





	Profesor Graham & Dr. Lecter

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my tumblr originally http://faabyywrites.tumblr.com
> 
> Feel free to leave me messages and prompts there!

Will Graham was a criminal psychology teacher in the University of Baltimore. He was often described as intriguing and enigmatic by his students, but he never saw it in a positive way. He had a special ability to connect with certain people, and the subject suited him so well, his students would go as far as calling him a story teller because of the way he showed the emotions of the killers he talked about, rather than just list them like a text book.  
This is also how Abigail Hobbs described the teacher to her adoptive father, Dr. Hannibal Lecter. He couldn’t help it but to smile when she started on the subject. “He goes so dark-" she’d go on, “his face changes completely, and it’s like he’s become this horrible person…" The passion in her voice greatly embellished the man and though Hannibal knew she was telling fairy tales, rather than the truth, something about the connection she had made with this man attracted him to this teacher. Every time Abigail came home from college for the weekend she would go on about Will Graham, always bringing back endless stories from his class, and even when she had already gone through every class of the week, she would repeat the stories, every time slightly more magical than the last. Hannibal never complained about the redundancies though. He was mainly happy his daughter was doing well at such a difficult time in any young adult’s life, also, he found it entertaining.  
"You should invite Professor Graham for dinner!" Abigail suggested one day, as she helped her father prepare the meal.  
"What?" Hannibal looked up from the steak he was working on.  
"You have to meet him, dad. He is so fascinating-"  
"I know," he let out a small chuckle at his daughters enthusiasm, “you’ve told me this before, but why are you so keen on us meeting?"  
"Because I want you to. I think you would really like him."  
"I haven’t met him and I already do, Abigail. But if you so wish, you can invite him over next week." Doctor Lecter responded, a small smile tugging on his lips. It quickly changed to a frown though, as he heard the doorbell ring in the distance.  
"I might have already invited him…" the girl gave her father a slight innocent smile.  
"Very rude Abigail." Hannibal said, only raising his eyes to look at the young girl. She knew this look well, it was his way of showing discontent. “I’ve only got food for two people."  
"Oh, no, it’s okay. I’m going out with a friend anyway," she replied quickly, a cheeky smile growing on her lips. She knew what her father liked, she had gotten to know what her professor liked, and she knew they’d like each other, all she did was make something she had already thought inevitable, happen a lot quicker.  
Abigail greeted Will at the door and called her father to meet him. Out of a door emerged a tall man in a perfectly tailored, very exotic and eccentric three piece suit. Will blinked up at the man, feeling incredibly underdressed in his very professorial tweed jacket that didn’t match his blue skinny tie, or brown button up shirt. Hannibal and Will shook hands, exchanging a tiny smile and Abigail quickly excused herself and went to meet her friend.  
There was a small silence between the two after Will was invited inside, “Is this an ambush?" he asked as he followed Lecter into the house.  
Hannibal’s expensive taste was clear on the decoration of his home. The walls had a deep purple color, with dark wooden shelves that held meticulously displayed bronze ornaments and books. There was a warmth to the atmosphere. The scent of wood, the warmth from the fire place, the faint whispers of a classical composition somewhere in the distance, and the soft lighting gave the home a sensual air.  
"On Abigail’s part? Yes. She didn’t warn me you were coming until you arrived."  
Graham noticed the accent quickly. He was clearly european, though the accent was a rare one, but that really didn’t interest him, he simply followed him into the kitchen where Lecter was still finishing dinner.   
"I am sorry the food is not ready yet, I wasn’t expecting guests." Lecter apologized as he washed his hands, “I can offer you a drink, and if you wish you can wait in the dining room."  
Will frowned slightly at the suggestions, a quick quirk of the eyebrows, “Uh, whatever accommodates you best, I feel as a bit of an intruder." he cleared his throat, “uhm, I prefer whiskey, if you have some."  
"Of course," Hannibal replied with a tiny smiled that oozed charm, “how do you drink it?"  
"Just ice, thank you." Will’s lip twitched into a smile, taking the glass once Lecter served it for him.  
Graham took a small drink and watched as Hannibal plated the dishes. He had little to no idea what the plates held, but he felt his mouth water when he saw the dish. The over the top decoration made it all the more succulent, and when the doctor told him to follow him into the dining room, Will did it without hesitation. Lecter motioned to a seat across from where he had sat himself, and Will quickly took the place.  
"Abigail has great fascination with you." Hannibal mentioned as he cut into his food. The doctor noticed a silence coming from Will, so only the tiniest move of his eyes was made to meet Graham’s gaze.  
"Really? I never noticed. She likes to stay after class and discuss some of the lectures, which is rare. But I never noticed any different behavior than any other invested student."  
There was a quirkiness in Will’s entire way of conducting himself. Dr. Lecter quickly became aware of Will’s every movement, and began analyzing him out of professional curiosity. Something about the professor made Hannibal curious, and the fact that he had seen so little of Graham, and he was already drawn to him, intrigued Lecter even more. Specially since Will carried a very submissive and small aura to him. He didn’t seem commanding, like some people in his profession do, even more so, he didn’t seem old enough to hold the position he did. If he had gone by first impressions, Lecter would have though Will to be an existential english teacher. The rugged look painted a picture of troubled genius, though its simplicity demonstrated lack of visual creativity, thus leading him to his diagnosis. Yet, he would not have expected a criminal psychology professor to look the way he did.  
Through Hannibal’s personal conversation, Will ate slowly, not minding the silence that filled the room. He wasn’t one to talk much, or have much to say. His life wasn’t particularly thrilling, in his own opinion, so he appreciated people who could be in a room and not have that need for communication.   
"Abigail told me you teach Criminal Psychology. We have an interest in the works of the mind in common."  
Will shook his head quickly, answering with his mouth half full, “I’m not a psychologist. I’m a profiler. I have a strange ability to empathize and understand how the mind of a killer works."  
"Empathy is a very interesting part of the human brain. To completely feel what others feel. Does it haunt you?"  
"uhm," Will blinked a few times and rubbed his face with his hands, letting out a sight, “no, talking about old cases isn’t disturbing. I understand their thought process, but is not something I necessarily feel."   
"I see, so how did you end up working as a professor?" Hannibal poked on about his life, as he brought a bite to his lips.  
Will was reluctant to continue talking about his life, opening his life to others wasn’t something he did often, so he responded: “It’s a long story, you might get to hear it someday. How about you, Abigail told me you became a psychiatrist a few years ago, what were you before?"  
"I was an emergency room surgeon. I killed a man, or rather couldn’t save him, and it proved to be too much for me."   
"Working in the emergency room, you must have lost people all the time." Will concluded.  
"But this proved to be one too many. Instead I dedicated my passion for anatomy in my kitchen, and no one’s died as a result of my practice." Lecter’s lips curled into a charming smirk.  
"I hope you don’t try to psychoanalyze me. You won’t like me when I’m psychoanalyzed." There was a hint of threat in Will’s voice, but something about a man with such small projection of presence making threats made Hannibal let out a chuckle.  
"I will not, I promise. Not tonight at least," the charming smirk reappeared, “come by my office during business hours and I will."  
Will let out a tiny chuckle, “I’ll ask Abigail your business hours to make sure and stay clear from your office within those times."  
"If you do come, after hours, I hope we can have conversations like this one." the smug smile remained on the doctor’s face, “god forbid we become friendly."  
The rest of the dinner continued in a more light hearted matter. Both the men found each other’s intellect quite fascinating, and went into discussions about mainly psychopaths, both expressing their views on this kind of people. there was something very adult about the way they conducted themselves, and Hannibal was pleasantly surprised seeing how calm and mature the young professor was. Will’s rugged casual look, his steel blue eyes, and bright pink lips were very appealing to the eyes, and Dr. Lecter would expect stories about advances from students, but no. Graham seemed unaware of his attractive physique, and noticed that the very few compliments that Hannibal paid him were very politely turned down.  
At the end of the night, Hannibal walked Will to the door, patting his back as a good bye, noticing a bit of a stir from Will upon contact - that was a conversation for another day. The young professor walked out of the Lecter home, promising another meeting to what Hannibal responded: “I’m sure I’ll be seeing more of you," and licked his lips in the most faintly manner possible.


End file.
